mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReclaimLandThatIsMine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seiga Miyako (talk) 00:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World (Map Game) Welcome to the game. :-)! Christina Pill (talk) 03:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Aftermath Map Game The game will be starting around 4 pm EST on Wednesday. Please feel free to invite friends from the althistory wiki to play since this map game is an exercise of alternate history. Thank you for joining my map game. I hope you enjoy! ^-^ - OMGdidiwin 03:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath The map game has begun! OMGdidiwin 21:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2015 (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :-) !Christina Pill (talk) 01:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as thier former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) 01:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on February 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 01:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. SSS SSS is not yet over. Post your turn ASAP [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) Hi Welcome to Terminal Velocity: Latin America (Map Game)! Have fun.Trish pt7 (talk) 22:56, May 10, 2016 (UTC) age of discovery map game Hi, epic! My map game, age of discovery, will start when it has 5 people out of the 2 it already has. Check it out! Also, i did lte mape myself --Lord falconis (talk) 14:38, May 25, 2016 (UTC) the Great War Hey, your map game and the wiki are starting to cool down again. You have any idea how to fix it? Need a new year,you can make it I am temporiarily busy.You can be a mod.The Epic Dragon (talk) 19:58, May 27, 2016 (UTC) crpmw Fires can definitely join... you have my thumbs up! SSS If I do the randomized states thing, I will personally do it. #PraiseRoosevelt. Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game) Due to the mod not turning the turn over for 3 days, the map maker has done so.Trish pt7 (talk) 19:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Earth's Remnants 2 A new nation has joined!Trish pt7 (talk) 17:56, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Fallout A New World edit Hello, I am Lieutenant113, creator of Fallout A New World. I was notified as I saw your edit on my map game. I see that you added a number of factions in Europe and a part of the story that was not talked over with me. If you would like to contribute to the map game, then we can meet in chat and talk about your edits. But I will not accept you putting random edits that were not talked over with me. If you would like to talk in chat, then we can attempt to set up a time to talk in chat, thank you.----- Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:18, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Of course, but the game may already be started by then, maybe just talk on each others talk pages? Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 21 Check your lovely game out now--User.Mr.Orwell the Other place Hey I was just wondering whether I could set up a map game on your other Map Game wiki for purposes to be used on a future date on the Alternate History Wiki, if your interested the plot is that German is Communist, Russia is fascist. Orwheel I was gonna do this over friday or the weekend SSS *Game Starts Friday *Do the concentrations thing on the Talk Page if you haven't already #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL why do you want to destroy me?KingSparta300 (talk) 23:16, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Uhhhh, help? Like in typical apocalypse fashion, New England went into a civil war between the tea party and the Democrats, well, the new government in the country lead by former president Tarr with the New Minutemen requests military assistance from the FSA, if you can, help atleast-Orwell Reclaim, can I be a mod on Satus of Era? guten tag anschlüss 18:28, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Reclaim, also, what are the algortihm rules. May I suggest copying those of Principia Moderni? guten tag anschlüss 22:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Satus of Era Hello, I am interested in becoming a mod in Satus of Era. Are there any requirements to become mod, and what regions are available? Thanks. -Türtlelørđχ 00:52, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Could I Mod in the Middle East, Please? Thanks,Türtlelørđχ 00:36, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Reclaim, honestly, I like the Principia Moderni IV algorithm better than the PMIII algorithm. Thanks, guten tag anschlüss 01:34, October 14, 2016 (UTC). I still think the PMIV algorithm is better, but I don't know the populations of Granada, Castile, Aragon, and Portugal. I will guess (and don't quote me on this) that Granada has 1 million, Portugal has 3 million, Castile has 5 million, and Aragon has 3 million. guten tag anschlüss 09:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, Reclaim, but the map's resolution is terrible. I cannot see anything. I suggest fixing the resolution, because I cannot see where my countries are. guten tag anschlüss hey whats your email since im ban for some bullshit reson can you post for me Bibleboyd316 (talk) 02:00, January 20, 2017 (UTC) im like the unabomber you never stop me